


A Happy Harem

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [86]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sometimes Shikamaru wonders how he got to where he is, though he wouldn't change any of this for the world.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	A Happy Harem

Shikamaru often wondered how he ended up with a blonde harem. He’d never called it that out loud, obviously, he wasn’t stupid enough to imply that sort of thing about either of his wives. Naruto probably wouldn’t have minded but the girls had always been fairly vocal about letting him know when they were upset about something and Shikamaru had always been fond of avoiding trouble if he could.

Luckily for him the day had been fairly calm so far. With four of them in the house it started to feel pretty cramped sometimes so they had all gone for a walk through the forest on Nara grounds, kicking leaves and tossing pinecones, then when Shikamaru had called for a break and collapsed the rest of them took their chance to go splash around in a shallow creek nearby. Even with his eyes closed he could picture the frivolous image they would make, all ankle deep and laughing as they sprayed each other with murky water.

The temptation to look was too great. Despite claiming to be extremely tired Shikamaru found his eyes peeking open after only ten minutes just to watch his loved ones frolic together. Seeing them all so happy and carefree brought a lump to his throat, warmth suffusing his body that had nothing to do with the lovely patch of sunshine he had placed himself in for his nap, though he would probably blame it on that anyway if anyone asked.

“Aw come on, he won’t even notice,” Naruto’s voice drifted over and Shikamaru was quick to snap his eyes shut again just before they glanced in his direction. “See? Look, he’s totally asleep!”

“He’ll still hear us approaching,” Ino pointed us. And she was right, the ground was littered with drying leaves of every color and they would be hard pressed to find a place to put their feet that wouldn’t kick up a large rustle.

“Not if we go through the trees. We’re shinobi, damn it, we can be silent.” That would be Temari throwing in her two cents.

Shikamaru considered letting them know he was indeed already awake and could hear their every word even at a distance but he was too curious to know what they planned on doing. Why go through all the trouble of sitting up and raising his voice when they were already going to do the work for him? No, it was better to just wait until they came over. Waiting was clearly the comfier option.

He therefore stayed silent as the three of them began to whisper amongst themselves too low for his ears to pick up, though he did note the sound when three sets of feet waded out of the shallow creek water. A flare of chakra marked their ascent in to the trees as planned and then Shikamaru was straining his ears, counting the seconds in his head, making calculations on the fly to estimate how fast they would dare to move while also trying not to make any noise. Naruto was quite brash and Ino could be as well but Temari had more patience than the two others put together if it meant pulling off something sneaky on someone else.

When he thought the timing was just right he took a carefully slow, deep breath in so the rise of his chest would not be noticeable. Then he snapped his eyes open once more.

“Get him!”

The cries of shock or even anger that he had almost expected to make turned out to be peels of laughter as all three of his partner’s attacked from different angles and he found himself the victim of overwhelming affection, kisses coming in from every direction.

“Mercy!” he cried without really meaning it.

“No mercy!” Naruto crowed, redoubling his efforts.

Shikamaru was glad of the helpless giggles that excused him from saying anything else. If not for them he might have had to admit that he really didn’t mind this attack so much. Having his own harem of blondes might sound like heaven to some and he would have to agree with that but for his own innocent reasons; he loved all of his blondes with all of his happy heart.


End file.
